


Lost in the Sounds

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Adult Oliver Wood, Adult Percy Weasley, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Past Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Hogwarts, Requited Crush, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The one in which Hermione is not bothered when she and her boyfriend decide to end things, mostly because she's in love with both of her best friends. Who are in love with each other.Meanwhile, Percy and Oliver decide enough's enough and set up Hermione with someone. Two someones. (They decide to set her up withthemselvesif the meaning wasn't inherent.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Lost in the Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> Fidelity - Regina Spektor
> 
> _Edit (8/12/2020) I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

Sighing heavily, Hermione stopped outside Percy and Oliver’s flat to compose herself. The fact that she was going to use the door instead of the Floo to visit would be jarring enough, she didn’t have to look like a desperate sad sack on top of it. 

Even though she was. Or thought she was. Or by all rights, _should_ have been. 

It was true that her ill-fated relationship with Blaise wasn’t something she actively mourned in and of itself. Blaise was nice enough a bloke, and he treated her well. But everything he’d said to her that afternoon was true. 

There was no passion. They’d gone from dating, to shagging, to a passionless pair in less than two months. And perhaps that was the crux of it. Hermione knew that all the men she dated assumed she’d be passionate. And she just… _wasn’t_. 

It was a tremendous amount of work, between learning how to navigate the sheets of a new bed and the inevitable break up, she ran herself ragged doing all the things she was supposed to do. Running down a veritable checklist, as it were. 

What she truly mourned was the sense of normalcy she got when she was able to finish that checklist and actually _be_ with someone. She didn’t like being alone, she loved being able to have another she could go to for everything. And it wasn’t that the shagging was awful. It wasn’t. In fact, especially with Blaise, it had been rather… lovely. 

But he was right. 

It had gone the way of all her relationships. And now, she had to go to meet the men who had become her best friends for a double date, when she herself was dateless. 

And a bit sad-looking. A rather large raindrop splatted on her forehead. She was also soaking wet. Lovely. Hermione knocked on the door and waited there, looking up and wishing like hell that it wasn’t raining. 

This entire ordeal had turned into a bit of a cliche. Perhaps she should have just canceled. It was a little late for that now that she’d already knocked, however. 

The door creaked open and Percy stood on the other side of it, his hand raising to his face to push his glasses up his nose. “Mione?” he asked. 

And given that she likely looked like a drowned rat because she’d forgotten to cast an umbrella charm before hurrying out into the rain, it didn’t surprise her that he was skeptical of the hag standing before him. 

He had on a bright green jumper that accented his hair. The apartment looked bright and inviting. A complete contrast to the grey sludge that currently surrounded her. 

“Yes, it’s me,” she sighed. “I’ll dry off before coming in.” 

She quickly cast a drying charm, which only served to cause her hair to poof up all the more. But she couldn’t really be bothered to care at present. 

“Merlin’s beard, you let yourself get soaked to the skin. Come in where it’s warm, darling.” Her heart lurched at the term of endearment. Godric, she loved it when Percy called her that. 

Oh, and that was the other unfortunate truth in this entire terrible situation. Her relationships never worked because she was madly, stupidly, irrevocably in love with her two best friends. Who just so happened to be madly, stupidly, irrevocably in love with each other. Which made her the odd one out. The third wheel. The company to the couple. 

She blew a stray curl out of her face.“I’m fine,” she insisted, sending her cloak and scarf to the hall tree and making her way further into the cozy apartment. 

Oliver was seated at the end of the table, looking through the Daily Prophet’s sports page. 

“Oy, Hermione,” he called, grinning over at her. “I was expecting you to come in through the Floo, love.” 

Her heart practically beat out of her chest. She was bad off. 

She laughed humourlessly. “There was a change in my afternoon plans and I haven’t been home.” 

“You came straight from work?” Percy asked. “You want, you could go freshen up before Blaise gets here.” 

She sighed again. It was probably best to just rip the plaster off the wound quickly. 

“Aye, that’s why I was running late. I was having a row with Blaise,” she admitted, plopping down in one of the chairs. “And we’ve decided to call things off. Mutually. And permanently.” 

“Mutually, huh?” Percy asked from the kitchen. “You sure it wasn’t you who dumped his ass to the curb for the way he ogled that serving witch last weekend?” 

Hermione smirked. It wasn’t, but come to think of it, that was likely Blaise’s reason for dumping her. Not the serving witch, but another woman. She found the knowledge didn’t really bother her. “No, nothing like that. We just came to the conclusion that we weren’t feeling it anymore. Or ever.” She shrugged and placed both her palms on the table. “What’s a witch gotta do to get a drink around here?” 

She was well aware of the look Oliver shot Percy. One where he tilted his head towards her and widened his eyes expectantly. She couldn’t see Percy, but she could imagine he was shaking his head just as rapidly in opposition, given how Oliver’s face was becoming more cartoonish by the second. 

“Look, if you’ve got a friend to set me up with, might as well let me have it. I’m not heartbroken over Blaise, so--” 

They were both silent for a long moment before Oliver broke the silence. 

“One of my best blokes is head over heels for ya,” Oliver replied suddenly. 

There was a crash in the kitchen as Percy dropped a glass. “I’m fine,” he called, whispering a spell to send the glass to the bin. “Didn’t like those glasses anyway.” 

“Your best bloke, eh?” Hermione propped her chin on her hands. “Do tell.” 

“Well, he’s a bit bookish, so I think you’d like him. You two would have loads to talk about.” 

She huffed out an actual laugh. “Bookish? Which of your friends are bookish, Oliver?” 

“Oy,” he protested. “I’ve got plenty of friends who are bookish, I’ll have you know.” 

Save herself and Percy, she couldn’t think of another. She rolled her eyes. “What’s this fictional bloke’s name, pray tell?” 

“No,” Percy called from the kitchen. “I’ve got a better idea. One of my friends, he’s a bit into Quidditch. A bit more than the average Wix, but you dated Viktor Krum, so that’ll be no problem right?” 

Oliver had gone pale as he glared over at Percy. 

“Come now,” Hermione laughed. “I’m sure I’ll have the opportunity to strike out with both of them. Set up the dates.” 

“I think it’d be better if you--” Oliver began, only to have a glass of wine slide in front of him and cut him off. 

“If you dated both at once,” Percy finished for him. 

“At once?” Hermione laughed and held her hand out for a glass to slide into it. She took a sip of the wine before continuing. “Do I look like someone who could do that? Juggle two wizards?” 

“Or you could, I dunno… not juggle them,” Oliver offered. 

She frowned as Percy sat down beside her. “You’re not making sense, Oliver.” 

“You’re not, perhaps you should come clean,” Percy said softly. 

“My bookish friend… he’s someone you know,” Oliver began. 

“You know my Quidditch-infatuated mate as well,” Percy added. 

Perhaps it was the few sips of wine she’d already had, but she couldn’t for the life of her guess to whom they were referring. Hermione took a long sip from her wine glass. “Who are they?” 

Oliver and Percy exchanged looks and then looked back at her. 

Hermione was the brightest witch of her year, but even she was slow on the uptake sometimes. 

But when she did catch up, it usually happened all at once and knocked her on her arse. 

Like just now, for instance. 

The glass slipped from her hand and Percy was quick to stop it falling and float it back to the table. 

“The bookish one’s you,” she said, looking at Percy. “And the Quidditchy one…” she turned to Oliver. 

“I know it’s unorthodox… having two beaux,” Percy began. “But allow me to list some pros of this situation. Now, if you ever got bored, you have two different blokes to choose between. And if you’re tired, two pairs of hands can rub both your feet at once.” 

“Would I… date you one after the other or both at once or--” 

“Whatever you like,” Oliver replied, smiling a bit and making Hermione go weak in the knees. Even though she was sitting down. 

Thank Merlin she was sitting down. 

Because if she wasn’t, she’d have fallen and hit her head and probably not remembered the most wonderful day of her life. 

“But you’re… together already,” she said, pointing between the two of them. 

“Yes, but surely you’ve heard of a little thing called polyamory,” Percy replied, smiling dryly. 

“Yes, but I never thought it’d be something I’d be considering. More than considering. I want to dive in headfirst, but I need to know… “ she trailed off. 

They looked at her expectantly, both of their hands sliding forward to take one of hers. 

“How would…” she trailed off and pointed between the three of them. “How would it work?” 

She’d thought about this a lot, but had always drawn a blank when it came to more intimate matters. Would all three of them… at once or-- 

“Now, we’ve talked about this extensively…” Oliver admitted. “But we would be up for anything you’re comfortable with.” 

“Not exactly making this easy for me, are you?” she asked, laughing a bit and focusing on both their hands clasped around hers. 

“On the contrary, I think we’re making it very easy for you,” Oliver murmured. “It’s us you’ve left in the lurch.” 

“Oh, Godric, I’m sorry!” she squeezed both their hands. “Yes, yes, I would love to… there are just logistics that need to be… but we can do that together, yeah?” 

It took them a second to respond, but it was Percy who made the first move. Leaning over and nuzzling the side of her face until she turned and his lips found hers. The kiss was deep, all-encompassing. And it made her face flush hot. Hotter when the tip of his tongue grazed her bottom lip. 

He broke off the kiss before she was ready, but it was only to be tugged toward Oliver. Up to her feet and out of the chair as his strong arms wound around her waist, bowing her back slightly as he kissed her as well. 

His kiss took her breath away. Literally stole it from her lungs. Perhaps because she still hadn’t quite registered that this was happening. 

“Merlin,” she sighed when he ended the kiss. 

“Sofa?” Percy asked. 

“Yes, please,” she murmured, allowing herself to be led further into the bright apartment, the fire int he fireplace warming her skin as she followed Percy to the sofa. 

Sandwiched between the two of them, she began the most fun research project of her life. Rather than sticking to that ill-conceived list in her head, she simply did what she wanted. To whomever she wanted. And when she tossed that checklist out the figurative window, she discovered there was no shortage of passion locked inside her when properly coaxed out. 

It had never been like this before. It was a bit heady knowing that she’d been missing so much. 

But she could either mope about it or play catch-up. The latter seemed like much more fun. 


End file.
